Sunset on the Seine
by MaylynBirch12
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have finally discovered each other's secrets through an amazing night at prom, and have began to date as boyfriend and girlfriend. But can Marinette conquer her own doubts in herself, as both Ladybug and Marinette? And what will Adrien's father say when he finds out Adrien is in a relationship? Sequel to Midnight under the Eiffel Tower.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Maylyn here. :) For all my past readers, thanks for hanging in there! For those new readers, welcome! I recommend reading the original story before this, because I do have some references to the original...but it's not mandatory. Most of it will still make sense by itself. The first is called Midnight under the Eiffel Tower.**_

 _ **I plan to have this all up and finished by the thirteenth of December, because I'm moving to Arkansas for a year and a half and will be out of touch, but I apologize in advance if for some reason that doesn't happen. It's not as long as the first...I hope. :)**_

 _ **Anyway, here's the beginning of the sequel! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Marinette yawned as they waited for the limousine to return. Adrien scooted closer to her on the stairs of the school building.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

Marinette nodded, blinking owlishly. "I suddenly can't keep my eyes open."

"You can sleep on my shoulder if you want," Adrien offered. "Until the limo gets here."

Marinette blushed. "Are you sure? I don't want to get sparkles all over you."

Adrien chuckled. "A little late for that, m'lady. Go ahead, I don't mind."

Marinette yawned again, her head sagging. "O-okay. Thanks."

"Anytime," Adrien said softly as Marinette's head rested on his shoulder. Her hands wandered across her lap, and Adrien impulsively reached out and took her hand. It felt so small and soft within his-and a little cold.

"Are you cold?" Adrien murmured, squeezing Marinette's hand.

"Yes, I want some ice cream please," Marinette replied, snuggling closer to Adrien.

Adrien chuckled, toying with the corsage on her wrist. "I'll take that as a no."

Adrien listened as Marinette's breathing grew heavier, and he felt her heartbeat slow. Her hand twitched within his, and he felt a sudden surge of protectiveness.

The doors to the school burst open, and Max and Rose appeared at the top of the stairs, chattering excitedly.

Adrien glanced up at them as they passed by. "Hey guys. Have a good night?"

"Ooh!" Rose squealed. "It was wonderful! Everything was perfect!"

Max nodded smugly. "What she said."

Adrien smiled. "Good. I'm glad." He spoke softly to avoid waking Marinette.

"What about you two?" Rose asked, pointing to his date. "Did you have fun?"

Adrien's smile grew wider. "We had an amazing day. It's been crazy, which is why Marinette is exhausted."

"Are you two...an item now?" Rose whispered the last three words, her eyes wide.

Adrien's cheeks turned pink. "I, uh, don't know. Maybe."

Rose clasped her hands together excitedly. "Ooh! Marinette must be thrilled!"

Marinette shifted her position, her eyelids fluttering. Adrien ran his thumb over Marinette's comfortingly.

"Sorry, we're both a little exhausted," Adrien apologized. "We've had a busy day."

Max winked at Adrien. "Hear that, Rose? He said _we_ so determinedly. I think you're right, they're definitely an item."

Adrien blushed. Rose's eyes widened as her gaze fell upon Marinette's lap. Adrien realized with a pang that he was still holding her hand. He tightened his grip nervously, and Marinette snuggled closer to him.

"Mmmmmm..." She grunted sleepily.

"I should probably let her sleep," Adrien said finally. "Good to see you guys! Have a good night!"

Max waved. "You too!" He offered Rose his arm as they walked down the stairs together.

"What a cute couple," Adrien murmured, watching his classmates leave the school.

"I'll say!" Nino chimed in from several stairs up.

Adrien turned to see his best friend and Alya standing above him, both watching him and his date smugly.

Adrien flushed, pulling his hand away from Marinette's. "Hi guys. How was the dance?"

"Totally awesome, dude!" Nino exclaimed. "After the pear trees all shrunk back to normal." He tilted his head curiously. "Where'd you two go?"

"We, uh, went to the Eiffel Tower," Adrien said truthfully.

Alya gasped. "Marinette loves the Eiffel Tower! Did you kiss her yet?"

Adrien started, and Marinette's head slipped off his shoulder.

"...ice cream," she murmured, then her head snapped up and her eyes opened. "Huh? What?"

"Nothing," Adrien said hastily, shooting a glare at Alya. "Sorry I woke you."

Marinette yawned again. "Mmm. You're okay."

"Girl, you realize what's going on here?" Alya put her hands on her hips and stared down at Marinette.

Marinette squinted up at her friend, rubbing her eyes. "You brought me ice cream?" She frowned as Alya raised an eyebrow. "No, wait, that was in my dream."

"You were asleep on Adrien's shoulder," Alya pointed out.

Marinette smiled sleepily. "Oh yeah. That too." She snuggled back up against Adrien and closed her eyes.

Alya shook her head, glancing back at Nino. "She's not even hearing me. I hate it when she gets like this."

"We'll let you guys chill." Nino took Alya's hand. "Thanks for a great day date, dudes!"

"You too!" Adrien grinned, saluting his friends. Marinette mumbled something and snuggled closer to him.

"You must be really tired," Adrien noted quietly, talking to Marinette's still form. "That didn't take very long for you to fall back asleep."

Marinette didn't answer, her breathing settling once more.

"Adrien!" Nathalie was standing by the curb, her hand resting on the door of the long, sleek limousine.

Adrien glanced down at Marinette. "Marinette? M'lady, our ride's here."

Marinette stirred, but her eyes didn't open.

"Okay then." Adrien carefully slipped out from under Marinette, turning on his knees to keep her head from falling off his shoulder. Then he tucked his hands up under her knees and pulled her closer to him. Rising, he cradled Marinette in his arms and turned back toward Natalie and the limousine.

"Everything all right, Adrien?" Nathalie asked, her face a mask.

"I-I think so." Adrien breathed a sigh as he watched Marinette's chest continue to rise and fall steadily.

Nathalie nodded once and pulled open the door to the limousine.

Adrien clambered in and set Marinette delicately on the seat next to him. He carefully buckled his seatbelt and let Marinette's head settle back onto his shoulder. Automatically, his left hand sought her right and clasped it gently.

Marinette moaned softly and took a deep breath.

"I think she's just tired," Adrien said, watching Marinette closely. "We've had a busy day."

Nathalie glanced back at him from the front but didn't respond.

"Adrien..." Marinette breathed, her eyelids fluttering. Her right hand suddenly jerked violently and her eyes snapped open. "Adrien!"

"Shhh, Marinette," Adrien squeezed her hand gently. "I'm here."

Marinette sat up, her eyes wild. "A-Adrien? What...where are we?"

"Almost to your house." Adrien smiled encouragingly. "Are you okay?"

Marinette looked down at her lap, troubled. "Y-Yeah. Just had a bad dream."

Adrien clicked his tongue sympathetically. "Ooh. I'm sorry." He hesitated, not sure if he should reach out to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Marinette's eyes fell on the silver ring on Adrien's right hand. "It's nothing. You-you were in danger, and I couldn't save you." She took a shaky breath.

"But it was just a dream, right?"

Marinette nodded weakly. "Just a dream," she repeated.

The limousine rolled to a stop in front of the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, and Adrien quickly hopped out of the car.

"Don't move," he told Marinette, then ran around the back and pulled open her door.

"Thanks, my lord." Marinette smiled weakly and swung her feet out onto the sidewalk.

"You're welcome, m'lady." Adrien held out a hand, and Marinette grasped it, clambering out of the car.

Adrien pushed the door closed and led Marinette to her door.

"Well," he exhaled and took Marinette's other hand, stepping closer to her. "This is it."

Marinette nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Adrien. For everything." Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"You too," Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and hugged her tightly. "M'lady." He turned his head and kissed her cheek. "Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight? And no more bad dreams?"

"I'll d-do my best." Marinette buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath. "Be careful, okay? That dream..." She shuddered.

"Hey," Adrien said softly, rubbing her back. "You're okay, it was just a dream. I promise I'll be careful."

Marinette sighed and pulled away. "Good night, Adrien."

"Sweet dreams, Marinette." Adrien smiled as Marinette pushed open her door and slipped inside.

Adrien took a deep breath, resting his hand up against the doorframe.

"What do I do now?" He murmured.

* * *

 ** _Leave a review if you're one of those wonderful people who've been waiting for the sequel! :) Tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to Chapter Two, friends! Thank you for all the great reviews, follows and favorites! It's so wonderful to have such supportive readers so early into this fanfic. :) I mean, it is a sequel, but still! Thanks, you guys are awesome. :)**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Marinette panted as she raced up the stairs to her classroom.

"Marinette," Tikki sighed from Marinette's small pink purse. "Is it really so hard to be on time?"

"Hey, I had a busy weekend!" Marinette skidded to a stop in front of her classroom and yanked open the door. "Hide, Tikki!"

The teacher broke off as Marinette entered the classroom. The class stared at Marinette as she beamed guiltily and made her way to her seat. Alya rolled her eyes and Adrien shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Anyway," the teacher continued, ignoring Marinette and turning back to the blackboard. "If you look at this equation, you can see..."

"Did I miss much?" Marinette whispered to Alya.

Marinette's best friend shook her head. "Just the new formulas from Trig. You're going to want to check with Mrs. Bustier about first period, though."

"Ugh," Marinette grumbled, pulling out her notebook and pencil. "Sometimes I wish Pythagorus had kept this thoughts to himself."

Alya's jaw dropped. "Marinette!"

Adrien snorted into his notes, his shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth.

Marinette's cheeks colored as she watched Adrien chortle.

 _Am I always going to feel like this?_ She wondered. _Even if we do start dating? To flip whenever he does something cute?_ She pictured herself as Ladybug, blushing as Cat Noir kissed her hand. She would giggle as he waggled his eyebrows at her and stare into her eyes. Marinette's imagination continued to bloom, and she envisioned the villain appearing and zapping Cat Noir with a bolt of dark purple energy. She watched helplessly as Cat Noir laughed cruelly and left her alone to defeat the villain. Marinette felt a shaft of pain in her chest as she relived her dream and watched Cat Noir stride away from her.

"M!" Alya snapped her fingers in front of Marinette's nose. "Earth to Marinette!"

Marinette yelped and jumped, blinking rapidly.

"Are you with us, Marinette?" Ms. Mendeleiev asked, her hands folded across her chest.

The class stared at Marinette again as she stammered, "Y-yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry, please continue."

Adrien smiled sympathetically before turning around to face the front. Marinette turned scarlet and stared down at her blank notebook.

"Girl," Alya hissed, leaning closer to Marinette. "What on earth were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing." Marinette gripped her pencil tightly. "Nothing, Alya."

Alya raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Marinette dutifully copied down the other equations on the board and tried to pay attention, but her dream continued to nag her thoughts. What if Adrien/Cat Noir got hurt because of her? What if she accidentally revealed his secret identity? What if he left her?

Finally, the bell rang, and the students jumped to their feet and raced out of the classroom.

Marinette stayed at her desk as she watched Nino pull Alya outside. Alya glanced back at Marinette before she disappeared, her eyebrows knit in concern

Marinette sighed and shoved her notebook into her bag. She reached for her pencil, but a hand covered hers as she wrapped her fingers around the pencil.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" Adrien offered, stepping up onto the stair and standing next to Marinette, his hand still covering hers. "I know a great place just down the street."

Marinette started. "A-Adrien?" His hand was warm on top of hers, and he beamed as she gazed up at him. "Lunch? With you?"

"Sure. That's what couples do, right?" Adrien pulled his hand away nervously and ran his hand across the back of his neck.

"Couples?" Marinette blinked, sticking her pencil in her bag. "Are-are we a couple?"

Adrien laughed nervously. "Let's talk about that over food, yes? Come on, let's go!"

He held out his hand, and Marinette reached for it impulsively. Adrien slipped his fingers in between hers and led her out of the classroom.

"So where are we going?" Marinette asked curiously as she and Adrien walked down the stairs.

"There's nice little patisserie down the block," Adrien said, waving at Nino and Alya as they walked past them. "Nothing to your dad's, of course, but I like it." He glanced back at Marinette. "I hope you do too."

Marinette shrugged. "Probably."

Adrien studied her as he pushed open the door. "You okay? You seem distracted."

Marinette shook her head, troubled. "I-I don't know. I'm just worried, I guess."

"About what?" Adrien squeezed her hand as they walked down the steps.

Marinette bit her lip. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

Adrien frowned. "Is it your dream again? Did you have it again last night?"

Marinette nodded uneasily.

Adrien stopped as a bus crossed the street in front of them. "I'm sorry, m'lady. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Me too," Marinette murmured, leaning up against Adrien.

Adrien glanced down at her, his lips pursed worriedly. "That's not all though, is it? Something else is on your mind."

Marinette didn't respond and pulled Adrien across the street.

"Spit it out," Adrien said bluntly. "Let me help you."

Marinette took a deep breath. "Adrien, I-I'm worried about you. What if I somehow lose control and reveal your identity? What if Paris finds out? What if Hawkmoth finds out we're together and hurts you?" She stared down at the sidewalk and clutched Adrien's hand tighter as they walked down the street. "It'd be all my fault."

"Bugaboo, no it wouldn't." Adrien pulled ahead of Marinette, facing her. He cupped his hand on her chin and lifted her gaze up to his. He smiled softly. "Marinette, everything's going to be okay. Look, we've made it through everything we've faced-and we've faced lots of evil-without knowing each other's identities. But now..." His hand rose and he brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Now we have each other. I know we'll be stronger because of it, not weaker."

"Adrien, about my dream..." Marinette hesitated. "You would never leave me, would you?"

Adrien stared at her incredulously. "Leave you? Never. We're a team, right?"

"But what if-"

Adrien placed a finger over her lips. "Marinette, 'what ifs' don't help anything. You just create trouble without it even existing." Adrien smiled wryly. "With an imagination like yours, you could imagine yourself anywhere. Why not focus on the positive?" He let his hand drop.

"Oh Adrien." Marinette bit her lip as tears filled her eyes.

"Come here, Bugs." Adrien held out his arms and Marinette stumbled forward, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one," she whispered, tears flooding down her cheeks. "I'm Ladybug, I need to lead."

"It's okay, Marinette." Adrien stroked her back gently. "Sometimes you need a little help. And I'll always be here to give it."

Marinette sniffled and rested her head up against Adrien's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Always, m'lady." Adrien squeezed her and pulled away, but he kept an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat. That'll make you feel better."

Marinette laughed, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Food always helps."

Adrien squeezed her shoulder and led her down the street.

"So..." He cleared his throat. "Does this mean we're dating?"

Marinette smiled shyly and opened her mouth.

A police siren pierced the air loudly, cutting off Marinette. Three white police cars screeched around the corner and raced down the street next to Adrien and Marinette, their sirens blaring and lights flashing.

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "We'd better get out there. Something's wrong."

"So, you were saying..." Adrien trailed off as Marinette darted into a bookshop on the street corner.

Adrien made a face. "I'll get an answer one of these days."

* * *

 _ **Teehee! ;)**_

 _ **Also, I'm making up most of the pet names (pun intended) Adrien and Marinette use for each other in the midst of their relationship-except for the main ones that you can see above-but I usually stay a little more canon. I just personally like mine better. ;)**_

 ** _Thanks for reading! Leave a review with your thoughts so far!_**

 ** _Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello friends! Sorry about the wait this week. It's been a little crazy at my house. :) But I'm almost done writing this, so it should be all up pretty soon. I do think it'll be up before I leave for Arkansas, so no worries there.**_

 _ **Also-this chapter is a bit longer because I couldn't really break it up, nor did I really wish to. It connected too well, and I felt bad about not updating earlier this week. So you get a longer one today. :) I hope that doesn't offend any of you.**_

 _ **NOTE: There are some spoilers from Season 2. Well, I don't know if I'd say spoilers. Maybe just references? Nothing too dramatic and earthshattering...anyway, there are some references to the season opener, The Collector. So if you haven't seen it yet, maybe go look it up before reading this.**_

 _ **Okay, I'm done talking. :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Quickly, Adrien slipped behind a garbage can and transformed into Cat Noir.

Ladybug dropped to the ground beside him. "Hey kitty. Long time no see."

"A pleasure, m'lady, as always." Cat Noir's heart fluttered as he smiled at his partner. It was the first time he'd seen her in the costume after Poison Ivy, and he wondered how he didn't recognize Marinette before. Her smile was radiant, and her eyes sparkled. "Hey, want to stop by the Eiffel Tower after we're done here? I know where there's a great view."

"As much as I'd like to..." Ladybug sighed. "We need to get back to class. I've missed too much as it is."

"Whatever you say, Bugs." Cat Noir nodded toward the street. "Shall we go so what's got the police all riled up?"

"After you," Ladybug gestured out toward the city, bowing slightly.

Cat Noir grinned and launched himself upward, Ladybug close behind him.

"Watch yourself, bubbles!" Cat Noir called behind him as he perched on a lamp post.

Ladybug scoffed as she landed next to him. "What am I, a fish?"

Cat Noir smirked. "Cats like fish, m'lady."

Ladybug gagged. "Okay, Whiskers, let's reel in the fishing line a little more. You've already caught me, remember?" She shook her head. "You get more flirtatious when you change. How does that work?"

Cat Noir shrugged. "Maybe because I fell in love with you first."

Ladybug stared at him, her eyes hardening. "So...so you like me more as Ladybug than as...as my other form?"

Cat Noir's stomach dropped like a stone. "What? No, of course not."

Ladybug shook her head angrily. "I knew that you didn't really like me!"

"Bugaboo!" Cat Noir protested, jumping to his feet.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir!" A police officer was racing toward the two superheroes, his eyes wild.

Ladybug started and slipped, her arms wind milling as she began to tumble off the lamp post. Without thinking, Cat Noir reached out and hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I've got you," he said gently. Ladybug's eyes softened as she met his bright green eyes with her own. Then they widened as she remembered the officer beneath them. Cat Noir flushed and stepped away, then bounded off the light.

"What can we do for you, officer?" Ladybug called, sliding down the post like a fireman's pole.

"Someone robbed the Louvre!" The man exclaimed. "He's good, I don't know if we can catch him."

"Don't worry, officer," Cat Noir assured him. "We'll take care of him." He glanced at his partner. "Right, m'lady?"

Ladybug sighed. "I guess we'll finish this later, kitty." She straightened and forced a smile for the officer. "Cat's right, sir! We're on it!"

"Thank you!" The officer saluted as Ladybug flicked her yo-yo around a telephone pole. Cat Noir clicked open his staff and vaulted up onto the rooftop.

"Let's get this over with," Ladybug grumbled, jumping over a small chimney stack.

"Mar..." Cat Noir stopped himself. "Ladybug, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you weren't...I mean, my girlfriend wasn't-"

"Look, Cat Noir," Ladybug cut across him. "We don't have time for this right now. Paris is more important. We'll sort out our relationship after." She said the word 'relationship' carefully, as if she were afraid of it breaking if she spoke it aloud.

Cat Noir's heart plummeted. "I-I'm sorry, Ladybug."

"Just...be careful." Ladybug glanced at Cat Noir, and Cat Noir caught some of Marinette's earlier anxiety in her eyes.

"You too," he replied, his heart lifting.

Ladybug nodded once and jumped off the rooftop, swinging on her yo-yo on toward the Louvre.

Cat Noir sighed, following with his staff.

Ladybug landed on the giant crystal pyramid and slid carefully down the side. Cat Noir mimicked her, sliding a couple of feet behind her. Suddenly, Ladybug turned and latched her yo-yo back on the pyramid's point, holding herself back. Cat Noir yelped as he crashed into her, clutching her shoulders.

"Watch it, Whiskers!" Ladybug braced her feet against the glass.

"Sorry!" Cat Noir apologized. "Good thing cats always land on their feet, right?"

"Not now, Cat." Ladybug sighed. "Let's just get that akuma and get out of here. I'm missing an important lunch date."

"Important, you say?" Cat Noir squeezed Ladybug's shoulders. "How important?"

Ladybug gazed at Cat Noir steadily. "Very."

Suddenly the doors beneath them swung open, and a young man came rushing out. He wore a shiny black tuxedo and a sparkling red top hat, but a black mask stretched across his face. He clutched a black cane with a red sphere at the top.

"Finally! Something that truly is one of a kind." He held out the painting he'd been clutching under his arm.

"It's the curator!" Cat Noir breathed. "I wonder why he was akumatized."

"Hey!" Ladybug bounded off the pyramid. "That doesn't belong to you!"

The man looked up as Ladybug landed in front of him. He smirked, his eyes narrowing. "Ah, Ladybug. Another completely unique character. I might just have to take your jewel to add to my collection."

"Heard that before," Ladybug said briskly. Cat Noir leapt off the glass structure and rolled to catch his fall, coming up right behind Ladybug. "The Collector said that too. And yet, I still have my earrings." She frowned, turning to Cat Noir. "Wait a second, he was...he was-"

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir clapped a hand over her mouth nervously. "We'll talk about that later! Let's finish here first, okay?" He pulled his hand away as Ladybug nodded.

"Are you afraid, Ladybug?" The akumatized curator taunted, brandishing his cane. "Come closer! I'd love to see those earrings!"

"Watch out!" Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir's hand and yanked him out of the way. They jumped up together out of the waves of light flowing out of the cane.

"You said that guy is the curator?" Ladybug called, unslinging her yo-yo.

"Yeah!" Cat Noir clicked open his staff. "Which makes sense why he loves to have things that are unique. I wonder what his power is."

"You will forever be immortalized!" The curator promised from several feet below. "I promise I'll take good care of you!"

Ladybug pursed her lips. "That answer your question?"

"More or less." Cat Noir shot a glance toward Ladybug. "Business as usual? I'll distract him, you move in from behind?"

"No!" Ladybug said hastily. "I-I'll distract him. You break the painting."

Cat Noir felt a flash of confusion. "What about your yo-yo? Isn't that more of a distance weapon?"

"N-No. I'll go first, cover me." Ladybug hooked her yo-yo around a balcony and swung closer to the curator. "Hey curator, I'm over here!"

"What's gotten into her?" Cat Noir muttered, also running towards the villain. "She hates going first."

Ladybug was fighting the curator viciously, her yo-yo becoming a flash of red and black in the air. The curator was using his cane like a sword, lashing in and out with the red tip. The painting was still clutched under his arm.

Cat Noir crept around the fight to come in from behind. His eyes fell on Ladybug as she fought; her tongue protruded out the corner of her mouth, and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. He stopped and gazed at her openly, picturing Marinette beneath the mask. His heart quickened, and he smiled. Ladybug caught his gaze and scowled dangerously at him. Cat Noir started and continued to creep closer.

"Don't think you can sneak up on me!" The curator snarled, whipping around and swinging his cane at Cat Noir.

"No!" Ladybug screamed.

Cat Noir instinctively dropped, landing on his hands in a push-up position, and the cane swung harmlessly above him.

"Whew," He grunted. "That was too close." He put his weight on his hands and swung his legs around, knocking the curator's legs out from under him.

"Fools!" The curator growled as he tumbled to the ground, the painting falling from his grasp.

"Huh. That was easy." Cat Noir shrugged, reaching for the canvas.

"Wait, Cat Noir!" Ladybug cried, grasping his shoulder. "He still has his cane!"

The curator snarled, rolling over. He grabbed the painting and yanked it away from Cat Noir's outstretched hand.

"Watch out!" Ladybug grabbed her partner's staff from his belt and clicked it open. She lunged forward, parrying the black cane that was pointed at Cat Noir's chest.

"Yikes!" Cat Noir gulped, his eyes widened. "Thanks, m'lady!"

"No problem!" Ladybug panted, spinning the curator's cane out of his hand with Cat Noir's black staff. The villain gasped as his cane flew away from him, and he ran after it frantically.

"New plan?" Cat Noir prompted, holding out his hand for his staff.

"Not really." Ladybug pressed his stick into his palm as she pulled out her yo-yo. "Lucky charm!" She threw her yo-yo up in the air with a flash of light. A fencing blade fell into her hands.

"A fencing sword?" She said doubtfully, holding up the thin blade.

"A sabre, technically," Cat Noir corrected, his eyes widening. He latched his staff back onto his belt. "I've only trained with a sabre for a couple weeks now."

Ladybug looked down at the sword in her hands. "Hm." She glanced up and scanned her surroundings. He hesitated, glancing up at her partner apprehensively.

"What is it?" Cat Noir asked curiously. He rubbed at his cheek. "Do I have dirt on my face?"

"No..." Ladybug trailed off, her fists tightening on the sabre. Cat Noir studied her.

"You seem nervous. What is it?"

"I-I know I need to let you do the sword fighting..." She hesitated. "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey, I'll be fine." Cat Noir grinned. "Fencing is my thing. Don't worry about me!" He reached out and grabbed the red and black sabre from Ladybug. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing with this."

"Don't let him hit you!" Ladybug said anxiously, grabbing his arm.

Cat Noir felt a thrill at her touch. He put his hand over hers and squeezed it. "Come on, Bugaboo. You know I have nine lives." He pulled away from her grip and dashed back toward the curator.

"En garde, sir!" Cat Noir lunged forward, his blade flashing in the sunlight.

"You dare-" The man sneered, but Cat Noir cut at his cane and the villain was forced to defend himself.

"There you go, it's not that hard." Cat Noir grinned as his opponent tried to parry his sabre and counterattack. Cat Noir flicked the cane to the side and feinted to the right. The curator desperately held up his cane, but Cat Noir shifted his balance and went on the attack. His eyes narrowed as he lunged and cut and extended, trying to gain the upper hand. Finally, the curator stumbled back, dropping the painting and grasping the cane with both hands, holding it like a quarterstaff to stop Cat Noir's slashings.

Ladybug's yo-yo zipped in toward the painting and wrapped around the wooden frame.

"Down you go," Cat Noir grunted, shoving the curator back with his blade. The man spluttered as he reeled back.

Cat Noir turned back to watch Ladybug put her foot through the canvas. A dark, silky butterfly rose away from the torn painting.  
"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug spun her yo-yo and flung it at the akuma. "Time to de-evilize!"

Cat Noir beamed as Ladybug encased the akuma in her yo-yo.

"Gotcha!" She cried. Cat Noir walked back over to her as she reopened her yo-yo.

"Bye bye, little butterfly!"

"Here." Cat Noir handed her the sabre.

"Thanks." Ladybug smiled up at her partner and took the sabre. Then she threw it up into the air and cried, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A billion small ladybugs burst out of the sabre and zoomed around the painting, repairing the hole from Ladybug's foot. The curator's black and red outfit faded in a black cloud, and he rose to his feet.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said simultaneously, giving each other a fist bump. Ladybug's earrings beeped warningly.

"Oh!" Ladybug hesitated as she pulled out her yo-yo.

"Wait, Ladybug." Cat Noir grabbed her wrist. "Listen, we need to talk. I-"

"Not here!" Ladybug hissed, nodding meaningfully at the confused curator.

Cat Noir nodded, reaching behind his back and unlatching his staff. He slipped an arm around Ladybug's waist and vaulted up onto the rooftops.

"Cat!" Ladybug squirmed, but Cat Noir's grip was strong. "Where are we going?"

"Your favorite place, m'lady." Cat Noir grinned, clicking his staff to its regular length and stashing it back on his belt. "Where else?"

Ladybug glanced up as the shadow of the Eiffel Tower loomed over them, her eyes wide. "Cat...Adrien...you don't have to do this." She clutched him tighter. "I-I understand."

"You understand what?" Cat Noir slid down the slant of a rooftop and landed in an alley behind a row of dumpsters.

Ladybug's earrings beeped one last time, and Tikki zoomed out of her earrings. Ladybug's black and red suit vanished in a flash of light. The kwami shook her head tiredly.

"Come here, Tikki." Marinette popped open her purse and let Tikki land in her open palm.

"Thanks, Marinette." Tikki smiled weakly as Marinette set her delicately in her clutch purse.

Cat Noir studied Marinette, his bright green eyes flashing. "What do you understand?"

Marinette sighed. "You said so yourself. Ladybug is who you really love. Marinette is just a nobody." She folded her arms across her chest, her gaze falling. "Just a clumsy, ditzy, incompetent girl who can't even talk to the boy she likes."

"Oh Marinette." Cat Noir held out his ring. "Plagg, claws in." Cat Noir glowed momentarily, and his black costume disappeared. The black kwami appeared at his master's shoulder, watching silently.

"Come on." Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulders, leading her out into the sunlight. "I want to show you something."

Marinette's heart fluttered as she walked down the street with Adrien's arm around her.

"Let's just sit here for a moment," Adrien suggested, leading Marinette toward a bench beneath the tall iron structure.

"This is our bench," Marinette murmured, running her hand across the armrest.

"Exactly." Adrien beamed, sitting down on the wooden beams. "This is where we started."

"We?" Marinette's lips twitched into a smile.

Adrien nodded. "We. Us. Ladybug and Cat Noir. Adrien and Marinette." He scratched the back of his neck. "At least, I hope that we did."

"What do you mean?" Marinette blurted, her cheeks turning red. "As in...as in we're together? Dating? Going out?"

Adrien laughed nervously. "Yes?"

Marinette sighed happily. "Someone pinch me; this has got to be a dream."

"I'll do better than that." Adrien lifted his arm from Marinette's shoulder and rested his hand on her cheek. Then he pulled her face towards his and kissed her soundly. Marinette's eyes popped open as Adrien's lips pressed up against hers. Then her eyelids fluttered closed and she kissed him back.

Finally, Marinette pulled away, slightly breathless.

"Okay, you convinced me." She put her hands over her flaming cheeks. "But...but Adrien, do you really like me? Marinette?"

"Of course." Adrien clasped her hands.

"But you love Ladybug."

"Marinette, you are Ladybug." Adrien smiled softly. "And not just with the costume. You have the same determination and bravery, the same intelligence and intellect, the same compassion and kindness..." He shook his head in amazement. "I love it even more in you. I see it every day. You're real, Marinette." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Knowing it's you behind the mask just amplifies my adoration for you, because I know you inside and out." His smile widened. "With and without the mask."

"But Marinette is so unsure and clumsy..." Marinette trailed off staring down at her lap.

"Is she?" Adrien said softly. "I don't see it." He squeezed her hands. "Listen, m'lady. I see a beautiful, confident, kind, brave young lady here next to me." He tilted his head. "And I saw that before prom. Now I see my bugaboo, the same beautiful young lady, and I-I love it. Everything about you."

The knot in Marinette's stomach loosened. "Thank you." Marinette blinked back tears. "Thank you, Adrien."

"Always." Adrien encased his girlfriend in a hug.

Marinette rested her head on Adrien's shoulder and gazed up at the Eiffel Tower. "I guess I shouldn't have been that surprised that you were Cat Noir. You sure know how to turn a girl's head."

Adrien chuckled and squeezed Marinette once more before pulling away. "I call it like I see it, Bugs."

"Adrien does," Marinette agreed. "But Cat Noir is quite the flirt." She smiled wryly. "Which one is the real you?"

Adrien frowned, pondering the question seriously. "Somewhere in the middle, I think. Adrien Agreste has to maintain the image that his father needs, but Cat Noir also takes on the qualities of his character." Adrien grinned. "I feel so free when I'm wearing the mask. Like I can be whoever I want without anyone judging me and telling me to change."

Marinette smiled, nodding. "Me too."

Adrien scooted closer to Marinette and put his arm around her. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"What was up with you today?" Adrien questioned. "You were so nervous, and you hate taking the head-on approach." He shook his head in confusion. "What was wrong?"

Marinette bit her lip. "I told you; I'm worried about you, kitty." She pulled her knees up into her chest, leaning forward so that Adrien's arm fell off her shoulder. "If something happened to you in battle-because of me-I'd never forgive myself."

"Marinette, you've got to trust me. Trust us," Adrien urged. "I know that you'll always come out on top, with or without your yo-yo and lucky charm. That's why Cat Noir is more reckless and impulsive; he trusts Ladybug completely." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"I'm not perfect, Adrien!" Marinette burst out. "I'm not this amazing superhero who can turn back the sun. I doubt myself, okay? And I make mistakes. Sometimes big ones."

Adrien nodded patiently. "Everyone does, Marinette. But you fix them. You change so that you never make the same mistake twice." He smiled, putting a hand on her knee. "That's something I love about you."

Marinette stared at the ground, not answering.

"Marinette," Adrien began, putting both his hands on her shoulders. "All of Paris believes in you. Everyone knows that Ladybug and Cat Noir always win." He paused, thinking. "Can you at least trust them?"

Marinette looked up at him, panicked. "Trust Paris? All of it?"

"What about Ladybug?" Adrien requested softly, gazing steadily at her. "I trusted her enough to give her my Miraculous. Do you trust her enough to keep me safe?"

"I-I don't know..." Marinette said, clenching her hands in her lap. "What if she messes up?"

Adrien shrugged. "Then she'll fix it. She always does." He reached out and squeezed Marinette's hand encouragingly.

Marinette smiled weakly. "She does, doesn't she?" She leaned up against Adrien, and her stomach growled loudly.

Adrien burst out laughing. "Lunch. Right. Come on, Bugaboo. Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

 _ **Read and review! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **First off, thank you so much for those wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! I honestly have loved writing this, and it's makes me sad that I won't be able to write again for a year and a half after this is done. :( So I appreciate all the support. I definitely will be back with more. :)**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Adrien was just sitting down to a gourmet Saturday morning breakfast when his phone rang. He set his fork on the table and rose to his feet. Nathalie watched him curiously as he pushed his way into an adjacent room.

Plagg peeked curiously over his master's shoulder. "Who'd be calling you this early?"

Adrien grinned, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "I can guess." He looked down at the screen, and his smile widened. "Ooh, I was right." He clicked the answer button and held the phone up to his ear. "Good morning, m'lady. I wondered if I'd be hearing from you today."

"Hi Adrien!" Marinette bubbled. "Hey, come you come to the bakery for breakfast? I've got a surprise for you."

Adrien laughed, delighted. "I was just sitting down to eat! Perfect timing. Let me check with Nathalie, but I'm sure it's fine. I've got a photo shoot in the late afternoon and a bit of homework to do, but I'm probably good for the morning."

"Perfect!" Marinette exclaimed. Adrien heard a beeping through the speaker, and Marinette gasped.

"Oh! Gotta go, I need to take those out of the oven. See you soon!"

"Bye!" Adrien beamed as he hung up. "Now comes the tricky part." He held open his jacket, ushering his kwami into hiding. He then took a deep breath and marched out into the dining room. Nathalie looked up from her tablet.

"Marinette asked if I can meet her at the bakery for breakfast," Adrien told his father's secretary as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "We'll probably be together all morning. Is that all right?" Adrien crossed his fingers behind his back.

Nathalie frowned. "Adrien, do you know what your father would say if he found out you had a girlfriend?"

Adrien's heart started to pound. "He would support me and let us spend time together?"

Nathalie shook her head. "No," she said flatly.

Adrien sighed, his bold front collapsing. "He wouldn't understand. Marinette...she's amazing, I don't deserve her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't lose her." He looked up at Nathalie pleadingly. "Please don't tell him. Not yet. I have to be the one to do it, when the time is right."

Nathalie pursed her lips. "Go get your things," she said finally. "I'll meet you in the car." She turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the room.

Adrien let out the air he'd been holding with a puff. "I think she's on my side!"

"We'll see how long that lasts," Plagg grumbled from inside Adrien's jacket.

Adrien grinned. "Come on, I left my wallet in my room. We need to grab it before leaving."

"We?" Plagg scoffed. "I'm not carrying your money."

"Fine, _I_ need to grab it." Adrien hurried up the stairs to his bedroom. He pushed open his door and grabbed his wallet off his nightstand. He glanced at the framed photo of him and Marinette at the Eiffel Tower and smiled softly.

"You know what, Plagg? I'm really lucky."

"Hm?" Plagg poked his head out. "Why?"

"Marinette. She's quite the girl, isn't she?" Adrien's heart fluttered as he gazed at Marinette in the picture. Her cheeks were flushed, and her smile was bright, as if she was the happiest she'd ever been.

Plagg yawned, his whiskers twitching. "Uh huh."

Adrien laughed and walked out of his room. He dashed down the stairs and ran to the garage to where Natalie was waiting for him.

Nathalie watched silently as Adrien clambered into the back seat.

"Thank you, Nathalie," Adrien said as he buckled his seatbelt.

Nathalie nodded once and started the engine.

Adrien's stomach flitted with butterflies as Nathalie pulled out into the crowded streets of Paris. He pictured Marinette's face as she showed him the surprise, whatever it was. Her eyes were bright, and her face was lit up in a grin. Adrien imagined himself laughing in excitement, then giving Marinette a quick peck on the cheek as he took the gift.

"This should be good," he murmured, smiling as his fantasy continued to blossom.

The silver car lurched to a stop and Nathalie put the car in park.

"Thanks, Nathalie." Adrien unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the door.

"I'll be back at noon," Nathalie called as Adrien stepped out of the car.

Adrien nodded and waved as Nathalie drove off.

Plagg stuck his head out of Adrien's jacket and turned to look up at him. "Do you really think that she won't tell your father about Marinette?"

Adrien sighed. "I hope she won't. My father already disapproves of one of my best friends. I need to be the one to tell him." He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I-I just don't know how."

"You'll figure it out." Plagg grinned. "What's the worst thing he'll do, make you break up?"

Adrien glared at his shoes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Like I would listen. He can't make me do anything."

"Whoa, Adrien," Plagg warned. "He is your father."

Adrien pursed his lips, his anger abating. "You're right, Plagg. I'll figure it out." He held open his jacket, urging Plagg inside. "Now hide! There might be people in there."

Plagg groaned. "You'll let me out when it's just Marinette though, right?"

"Sure."

Plagg grumbled something under his breath and zoomed into Adrien's jacket, pushing his way into his special inner pocket.

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. Then he walked forward and pushed open the door to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery.

He was immediately hit with the aroma of freshly baked bread and sugary vanilla as he stepped inside, and he inhaled happily, letting the smell fill his nose. The small shop was bustling with people, and Adrien quickly stepped to the side as a group of women walked toward him, each clutching a cream cheese croissant. The women were chattering excitedly and ignored Adrien as they left the shop. Marinette's parents stood at the counter, with her mother beaming at a young mother and her son as they purchased a small box of eclairs, and her father sweeping next to her.

Adrien frowned and continued to scan the shop, looking for his dark-haired recently declared girlfriend. He spotted her behind the counter as she pulled a tray of baguettes out of a large oven in the corner. She had smudges of flour on her cheeks and a red scarf tied over her hair. Adrien smiled fondly and started pushing his way through the crowds of people, working his way toward the counter.

Marinette was setting the tray on a separate rack and brushing her bangs out of her face when Adrien stopped at the corner of the counter. He waved at Mrs. Dupain-Cheng and put a finger to his lips. Sabine winked and waved him on. Adrien grinned and stepped around the counter. Quietly, he walked toward Marinette's back and slipped his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!"

Marinette jumped and emitted a small shriek. The piece of bread she was holding flew out of her hands and landed on the table next to them.

Marinette's hands groped up to her face and she grabbed Adrien's hands that were covering her eyes. "A-Adrien?"

"Surprise!" Adrien beamed as Marinette turned around. "Here I am!"

Marinette blushed, quickly wiping the flour off her face. "I must look awful, sorry."

"Naw, you're adorable. You look good in red." Adrien winked, nodding to the cloth tied around Marinette's hair.

"Stop it, kitty." Marinette smiled and elbowed Adrien softly. "We're not alone, you know."

Adrien shrugged. "It's so busy in here, no one would pay us a second glance." He inhaled again, grinning. "I forgot how good it smells in here. I love this place."

Marinette smiled. "Me too."

"Hon, did you get those baguettes?" Marinette's mother called from the counter as she popped open the cash drawer to deposit a handful of cash.

"Yes, mom!" Marinette jumped guiltily, turning back to the small table. She shot Adrien an apologetic look. "Sorry, I should get back to work. We had a big family come in this morning and throw off the rush." She shook her head tiredly. "I should be done as soon as this next batch of baguettes comes out of the oven, so like thirty minutes?" She sighed. "I'm sorry, I thought I'd be free by now."

"Hey, no problem." Adrien waved it off. "I can help!"

"No no, it's fine," Marinette said hurriedly. "We've got it."

"Hey, I want to." Adrien grinned. "I've never worked in a bakery before. It'll be fun. Plus," he added, his eyes twinkling, "that means I get to spend more time with you."

Marinette's cheeks flushed. "Well, when you put it like that..." She pointed to a set of hooks in the back. "Grab an apron and wash your hands. There's gloves on the shelf above the sink, grab some of those too." She smiled. "Then you can come up front."

"Sounds good." Adrien shot Marinette a thumbs-up and moved to the back.

"You sure about this?" Plagg asked Adrien skeptically as his master tied a large white apron around his waist. "You've never even poured yourself a bowl of cereal."

"Marinette will teach me what I need to know," Adrien assured his kwami, washing his hands in the small sink next to the hooks. "It'll be fun!"

Plagg grunted, burrowing back into Adrien's jacket. Adrien dried his hands off and grabbed a pair of plastic gloves from the box above the sink. Quickly, he slipped them on and moved back to the front.

Marinette grinned from her position by the oven. "Looks good on you, Whiskers."

"Thanks." Adrien struck a pose, hanging his thumbs over the huge pockets in the apron.

"Come on, I have a job for you." Marinette put her hand on Adrien's shoulder and led him to another table in the back. A tray of fresh croissants sat in the middle, with a large bowl of melted butter and a small spice shaker next to it.

"This is how we do our cinnamon sugar croissants." Marinette grabbed a pastry brush from a rack of utensils and dipped it in the butter. She then grasped a croissant gently and painted the yellow liquid on top. Then she grabbed the spice shaker and shook it over the croissant. Small white crystals of sugar flecked with brown covered the wound piece of bread, and Adrien's mouth watered.

"Go ahead and do a couple," Marinette urged, handing Adrien the brush. "I need to put another batch of eclairs in the oven. I'll be right back. Don't eat any!" She shot him an accusatory look.

"I-I won't!" Adrien raised his hands innocently. The pastry brush in his right hand dripped a spot of butter on Adrien's arm, and he jumped.

Marinette giggled and disappeared up front.

Adrien frowned, staring down at the pastry brush in his hand. "I hope this is as easy as it looks."

He carefully dipped the brush bristles into a bowl of melted butter and watched as the butter started to drizzle down off the brush, dripping slowly back into the bowl.

"Butter doesn't always look like this, does it?" Adrien muttered, gazing at the creamy yellow liquid curiously.

Plagg snorted from inside Adrien's jacket, amused.

Adrien blinked, reaching out to grasp a croissant. Gently, his fingers closed around the pastry, and he delicately brushed the butter onto the top. Then he set the pastry brush on the table and grabbed the shaker. He tapped the shaker with his fingernail, as he'd seen Marinette do, and the spice mixture fell on the croissant, covering the butter.

"Nice work." Marinette sniggered as she walked back into the back room, brushing her hands off on her apron. "You got one down!"

Adrien set the spice shaker on the table, his cheeks coloring slightly. "Gee, thanks."

Marinette grinned, grabbing a fresh set of gloves. "Come on, I'll help you." She walked back over to the utensils and picked out another pastry brush. "It's not that hard."

"I know, I know." Adrien brushed his own hands off on the white apron he wore. "It's just not something I'm familiar with."  
"Don't worry." Marinette's eyes twinkled as she came and stood next to her boyfriend. "I won't judge."

Adrien smiled as he watched Marinette dip her brush in the butter and paint another croissant. "I'm glad."

They chatted idly as they buttered and sugared the tray of pastries, more enjoying each other's company than really working or talking. Adrien was just laughing as Marinette had sprinkled a large flurry of sugar over her apron on accident when the oven timer went off.

"Oh! That'll be the baguettes." Marinette sneezed as some of the spilled sugar entered her nose.

"I got it." Adrien walked back into the front of the bakery, heading for the oven. He blinked as he glanced around the now-empty bakery. "Where'd everyone go?"

"People don't stay very long," Marinette's father replied, sweeping the floor behind the register. Adrien started and turned to look at Mr. Dupain-Cheng. "Paris is a busy city."  
"True." Adrien swallowed nervously.

"The oven mitts are hanging on the door," Marinette called from the back as she tried to brush off her apron. "Go ahead and put them next to the other tray on the table."

Adrien took the dark brown oven mitts and slipped them on, carefully opening the hot oven. He grabbed the tray of baguettes off the top rack and pulled them out. Cautiously, he turned and set the tray of bread on the rack adjacent to the previous trays.

"Good." Marinette appeared at his side, untying the strings of her apron. "Are we good to go upstairs, mom?"

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Marinette's mother smiled warmly. She turned and took a small plate covered with palmiers, croissants and eclairs from under the counter. "Here, take these to snack on."

"Thanks, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" Adrien exclaimed, reaching out eagerly for the plate.

"Thanks for your help, Adrien!" Marinette's mother said graciously, setting the platter of pastries in his outstretched hands. "You two enjoy yourselves."

Adrien beamed as Marinette's fingers closed around his arm.

"Come on," she hissed, pulling him toward the stairs. "I have something for you!"

"Wait, I need to get my apron off." Adrien shoved the plate of goodies into Marinette's arms and quickly untied the strings of his large white apron. Marinette rolled her eyes and started to walk up the stairs.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," Adrien said happily, slipping the apron off over his head.  
"Call me Sabine," Marinette's mother offered, holding her hand out to take the apron.

Adrien's cheeks flushed, and he smiled hesitantly as he handed her his apron. "Thank you, Sabine."

Sabine's eyes twinkled as she ushered Adrien up the stairs to their apartment.

Adrien exhaled with relief as he walked over to Marinette, who was rushing back down the stairs from her room, holding something behind her back. "Whew. I'm glad it's just you now. Your parents scare me little."

"They really like you, you know," Marinette told him as she walked down the last couple of stairs. "No complaints from them."

Adrien beamed. "That's a relief." Plagg nudged him pointedly, and Adrien jumped. "Oh! Is it okay if I let Plagg out?"

"Plagg?" Marinette tilted her head, confused.

"My kwami."

"Oh! Of course." Marinette smiled. "I'll let Tikki out too." She popped open the purse on her hip as Adrien opened his thin white jacket. Plagg and Tikki zoomed out, and immediately starting chittering to each other excitedly.

"Okay, I hope this fits..." Marinette hesitated, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Show me!" Adrien urged, taking a step closer to her.

Marinette giggled and held out an emerald green jacket. The fabric was soft and there was black stitching running along the pocket lines and the zipper. The arms were fitted and snug, and Adrien had a feeling it would fit him perfectly.

"Marinette, that's awesome!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening as he stared at the jacket. "It's perfect!"

"I hope it isn't a giveaway of Cat Noir," Marinette said anxiously. "I wanted to do black, but I worried about that."

"I think it's fantastic." Adrien tore his eyes away from the jacket and beamed at Marinette.

"There's an inside pocket for...for Plagg," Marinette offered. "And there's a black pawprint on the inside of the back." She laughed ruefully. "I couldn't help it, I had to put something in."

"May I?" Adrien held out his hand eagerly. Marinette smiled and handed him the green jacket. Adrien slipped his arms inside and pulled it around him, delighted. It fit perfectly, and the cloth was soft and warm against Adrien's skin.

"It's perfect," Adrien said softly, zipping it up. He beamed and put his hand on Marinette's shoulder as he kissed her cheek gently. "You're perfect, m'lady."

"I-I'd hoped you liked it." Marinette stuttered, still blinking in surprise at his show of affection. "It was a joy to make something for you."

"It's so well made!" Adrien said, looking down at the jacket once more. "All the stitching and cloth..." He shook his head in amazement. "It looks like something my father would do."

Marinette gasped, her eyes widening. "Really?"

"Really." Adrien smiled and threw his arms around his girlfriend. "Thank you, Marinette. I'll think of you every time I wear it."

Marinette blushed, her arms wrapping around Adrien tentatively. "Oh, you-you don't have to do that. I mean, just wearing it-"

Adrien laughed and squeezed Marinette tighter. "I'm one lucky cat to have a lady like you."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Leave a review with your thoughts so far. :)**_

 _ **Stay tuned!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello friends! Good news! I finished this fanfic tonight, so prepare for a massive update within the next couple days!**_

 _ **Thanks for all your support! I'm glad this has been as enjoyable to you as it has for me!**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

The ride back home was quiet, but Adrien had a lot to think about. He stared down at his new jacket as a warmth grew in his chest. Marinette had designed this specifically for him! Just for him! Things were going even better than he had hoped.

"Your father requests an audience with you before you start on your homework," Nathalie told him as she pulled into the mansion's garage.

Adrien nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Every time his father asked to see him, it sounded like he was the king summoning his commoners. "I'll go straight up."

Nathalie turned off the car, and Adrien pushed open the door and hurried inside. As he walked up the stairs to his father's office, Adrien found himself remembering the time that he had Ladybug had saved his father from an akuma. He shuddered as he remembered how close he and his partner had come to losing their miraculouses.

Finally, Adrien reached his father's door and knocked.

"Enter."

Adrien took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, pushing open the sleek black door.

Mr. Agreste sat behind his desk, gazing stoically at a stack of paperwork. He looked up at his son as he entered his study and sat across from him.

"Adrien. I just wanted to remind you-" he broke off, staring at Adrien. "What are you wearing?"

Adrien jumped, realizing that he was still wearing Marinette's jacket. "A jacket."

Adrien's father pursed his lips, studying the emerald jacket curiously. "It's not one of mine. Where did you get it?"

"A-A friend made it for me," Adrien stuttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Mr. Agreste held out his hand for the jacket. "May I?"

Adrien obliged, realizing with a pang that his father had used the same words he-Adrien-had used when he had asked to see Marinette's work.

Mr. Agreste examined the piece of clothing, running his fingers across the stitching and the fabric. Adrien watched anxiously, his heart pounding.

"This is incredible work," Adrien's father said softly, gazing at the exterior pockets. "I'd like to meet this friend of yours, Adrien."

"Oh! Uh, I'm sure they'd be delighted." Adrien felt a flash of satisfaction. He knew Marinette was talented, and this proved it!

"Shall we set up an appointment?" Mr. Agreste folded up the piece of clothing in his hands and set it on the table in front of him. "Say Monday morning? 10 AM?"

"Uh, we have school, father."

"Bring him back with you after your classes are over then," Adrien's father said briskly, pushing the jacket across the desk towards his son.

Adrien opened his mouth to explain that Marinette was in fact a girl but reconsidered and closed his mouth. "Yes sir."

Mr. Agreste nodded, unsmiling. "Perfect. Now that's all settled..." He laced his fingers in front of his mouth. "Your photo shoot today was moved to an indoor studio across town. Nathalie knows the address."

Adrien nodded, hardly hearing him as he took his new jacket back. He was going to introduce his girlfriend to his father! What would he say? Would he approve that his son was dating a future fashion designer? Would he forbid them from dating? Adrien shook himself mentally, trying to stay calm.

"...don't be late," Mr. Agreste was saying. "You may go."

Adrien rose to his feet and left the office, his thoughts swirling. He slipped the jacket back on as he rushed up the stairs to his room, and Plagg zoomed out to rest on Adrien's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell him Marinette is a girl? And that she's your girlfriend?"

"I-I couldn't." Adrien sighed, pushing open the door to his own room. "If he knew she was a girl, not to mention my girlfriend, he'd never commit to seeing her. I have to give her a chance, don't I?"

Plagg frowned. "I hadn't thought of that." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "You think he's going to approve?"

Adrien ran his hands through his hair and threw himself on his bed. "I don't know, Plagg. I hope so."

* * *

"Your jewels are mine!" The super villain snarled as he dived toward Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug bounded aside and chuckled as her partner rolled to the left. "Every villain says that, but we're still here." Her eyes hardened, and she unslung her yo-yo. "Don't think you can win today."

The akumatized victim scowled at her, raising a large staff. "Just you watch, Ladybug." The villain leveled his staff at Ladybug threateningly.

"Watch out, Ladybug!" Cat Noir thrust himself in front of his partner, throwing his arms out protectively.

Marinette awoke in a cold sweat, gasping as she started awake. "No!" She cried desperately, the image of Cat Noir's body absorbing the bolt from the super villain searing in her mind.

Tikki's eyes opened sleepily. "Marinette? You okay?"

"I-I..." Marinette blinked, sitting up in bed. "It was just a dream. Just a dream." She took a shaky breath.

Tikki nuzzled Marinette comfortingly. "Did you have that dream again? The one of Adrien leaving you?"

"No," Marinette panted, wincing as she thought back on her nightmare. "This one w-was different. He took a bullet for me."

"But he's done that before," Tikki pointed out. "And you've always made things work out."

"But I didn't love him before!" Marinette cried. "It'd be my fault if he got hurt." She glanced at her alarm clock. "4:14?"

"Marinette, you've got to trust yourself!" Tikki said, zooming up in front of her face. "Bad things happen, yes, but you have the power to fix them!"

"I need some air." Marinette avoided Tikki's gaze. "Tikki, spots on!"

"Marinette," Tikki began, but she was quickly pulled into Marinette's earrings. Marinette closed her eyes as she felt the Ladybug suit materialize on her body. She slipped her yo-yo off her hip and clambered up the ladder to the roof.

"I just need to relax." Ladybug shivered and squinted out over Paris. She flung her yo-yo out and wrapped it around a distant chimney. Ladybug yanked on the string and let it carry her across the city. She breathed easier as she flew through the air. Her troubles and worries seemed to dissipate as she gazed out over Paris at night.

"Everything seems so small from up here," Ladybug murmured, smiling softly as she perched atop a building.

"Ladybug?"

Ladybug started, glancing around as she heard her name. "Huh?" Her gaze fell on the police chief, Sabrina's father. He was staring up at her in surprise.

"Is everything okay? There's not a new villain, is there?"

"No no, everything's fine." Ladybug forced a smile and waved it off. "Just...out for late night stroll."

The police officer raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you out here before this time of night without an akuma. Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's fine," Ladybug said hesitantly. She rose to her feet and unslung her yo-yo, preparing to leap out into the night.

"Oh. Well, thanks for your vigilance, Ladybug!" Officer Raincomprix saluted. "I hope you realize how much you mean to Paris. We all believe in you."

Ladybug's eyes widened, and her yo-yo slipped. "Wh-what did you say?"

Sabrina's father frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Uh...just that we support you and believe you'll always be there to save us here in Paris." He beamed, putting his hands on his hips. "We sure appreciate you."

"Th-thank you." Ladybug backed away and shot her yo-yo toward a lamp post.

Quickly, she swung away from the officer, her thoughts swirling. Automatically, she found herself swinging toward the Eiffel Tower, and it wasn't long before she sat nestled in the cold iron bars of the iconic monument.

His words struck a chord in Ladybug's heart, and they echoed in her ears. She smiled as a warmth grew in her chest.

She felt lighter than she had in days. Paris believes in me! I must be doing something right.

What if you can't save them? The thought struck her. What if you're not strong enough?

Her chest tightened as she tried to argue with herself.

Adrien thinks I'm good enough, she countered. He loves me. He trusts me completely.

The second voice fell silent, but Ladybug still felt uneasy. She sat up and gazed out over the twinkling lights of Paris, imagining the whole city at sleep, content that the world was safe.

"If only I could feel the same," Ladybug murmured, pulling her legs into her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She stayed that way until morning, her body tightly clenched and her thoughts and fears wound up in a ball, waiting for the dawn. As soon as the sun rose, Ladybug swung her way back home and laid in bed to wait for her mother to come wake her up.

Marinette stumbled into class the next day slightly dazed and exhausted, much to Alya's confusion and dismay.

"Marinette, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Alya begged, scooting closer to Marinette on the bench.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," Marinette said, forcing a smile. "I'm fine, see?"

"Girl, either you're running on not enough sleep or you are all wound up about something," Alya said bluntly.

Marinette sighed, her eyes falling. "How about both?"

Alya's eyes widened, and she put an arm around her friend. "I'm sorry, M. What's going on? Is it you and Adrien?"

"N-no." Marinette shook her head fiercely. "We're good." Other than me worrying that I'll lose him, she amended internally.

Alya tilted her head, confused. "Will you tell me then?"

Marinette was pursing her lips, trying to decide what to say, when Adrien walked in the classroom wearing his new emerald green jacket.

"Nice jacket, dude!" Nino complimented, standing up and giving Adrien a fist bump.

"Thanks," Adrien grinned. "Marinette made it for me." He winked at Marinette as he moved closer to his seat. Marinette glanced at him painfully and stared back down at her desk.

Adrien's smile disappeared, and he quickly moved up next to Marinette.

"Marinette? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why is everyone so worried?" Marinette snapped, jumping to her feet. Anger flared in her chest and she clenched her fists at her sides.

Adrien was speechless, and he stumbled back a step.

"Marinette, what is it?" Alya asked gently, slipping an arm comfortingly around Marinette's shoulders.

Marinette's anger abated, and she felt her throat tighten as she bit back a wave of tears. "N-nothing."

Adrien studied Marinette, coming closer to her and gazing into her eyes. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Marinette's lip trembled, and she pulled away from Adrien's gaze.

The bell rang, and Mrs. Bustier clapped her hands loudly.

"All right, class! Everyone in their seats, let's get started."

Adrien exchanged a quick look with Alya before turning and sitting at his desk. Marinette collapsed in her chair and bit her lip to keep from crying. As she pulled out her tablet, Ayla slipped a piece of paper across the desk. Marinette started as she sat up and skimmed Alya's note.

 _You've been having nightmares? Why didn't you tell me?_

Marinette frowned. _I don't know, I didn't think they'd be recurring_ , she scribbled back.

"Everyone open your textbooks to page thirty-seven," Mrs. Bustier called. "Today is a reading day. I want you to read Chapters 4 and 5 and discuss it with a partner."

The class groaned collectively and pulled out their books.

Alya snatched the paper and read it quickly. She stared at Marinette with a look of pity before replying.

 _Are you having dreams that Adrien will leave you?_

Marinette gasped, startled.

"Enjoying the reading, Marinette?" Mrs. Bustier asked steadily, raising an eyebrow.

Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Yes ma'am. It's fascinating."

Adrien turned around in his seat, his eyes locking with Marinette's. "You okay?" He mouthed.

"Eyes on your own paper, Adrien!" The teacher called sternly. Adrien rolled his eyes and swung around.

Marinette pursed her lips as she scribbled a reply to Alya. _How did you know?_

Alya scooted closer to Marinette and wrote back: _I know you. Girl, you got nothing to worry about. Adrien's crazy about you! Nino tells me everything Adrien tells him. :)_

Marinette's cheeks flushed, and she looked up at Alya curiously. Alya winked. Marinette took a deep breath and wrote a quick sentence. _What else has he told you?_

Alya smirked and slid the paper closer to her side of the desk, her pencil moving furiously.

Marinette's eyes widened as she watched Alya continue to write. "He's told her that much?" She muttered, wondering what her boyfriend could've told Nino.

Alya finally dropped her pencil and pushed the paper back to Marinette. Marinette raised an eyebrow as she read Alya's note.

 _He told me that you two kissed at prom at the Eiffel Tower (GIRL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT'S AMAZING), which is why you were gone so long...he said that Chloe hasn't spoken to Adrien since that night and has gone out of her way to avoid him, which was relieved about, but wishes he could, like, make things right? I dunno what that means, but hey, no more Chloe! He said that Adrien loved having breakfast with you on Saturday and was freaking out about his jacket...Marinette, he also mentioned that Adrien's been loving being with you, but he's worried about you. I didn't understand what that meant when Nino told me, but I think I do now. :\_

Marinette breathed an inner sigh of relief.

She picked up her pencil and started to write an answer. _Alya, I'm—_

"Marinette, that's quite the list of notes you've got there. Been reading, have we?"

Mrs. Bustier stood at Marinette's shoulder, gazing down at the piece of paper between Marinette and her friend.

Marinette emitted a small squeak and stuffed the note in her jacket pocket.

"Y-yes ma'am."

The instructor sighed. "Put it away, Marinette, and don't let me see it again."

Marinette nodded swiftly. "Sorry, Mrs. Bustier," she apologized.

The teacher smiled and moved on. She stopped at Adrien's shoulder. "Adrien, not you too. Put it away, please."

"Sorry!" Adrien hastily shoved a piece of notebook paper into his bag. Alya chuckled and held out her hand to Nino, who gave her solid high five.

Mrs. Bustier sighed, glancing at the clock. "All right everyone, go ahead and discuss the reading with a partner until the bell rings. You have ten minutes."

Adrien spun in his seat and faced Marinette as the classroom was filled with the voices of their classmates. "So, you had another nightmare? About me?"

Marinette nodded glumly. "I woke up around four and couldn't get back to sleep, so I swung over to the Eiffel Tower until the sun came up."

"Why didn't you call me?" Adrien demanded, seizing Marinette's hands and turning to his knees were on his chair. "I would've met you there in a heartbeat."

Marinette shrugged half-heartedly. "I didn't want to worry you."

Adrien pursed his lips and squeezed her hands. "I heard from Nino that people are starting to think Ladybug and Cat Noir are dating." He grinned. "Isn't that cool?"

Marinette felt a stab of fear. "Uh, no. If people know they're dating, Hawk Moth could take advantage of that." The memory of her dream flashed through her mind. "And that's dangerous."

Adrien frowned, dropping her hands. "Why? Wouldn't that increase people's trust in them?"

Marinette shook her head worriedly, lacing her fingers on the table in front of her. "Imagine if Hawk Moth kidnapped me. Wouldn't you do anything to get me back?"

"Of course!" Adrien said immediately, then his eyes widened. "Oh."

Marinette nodded. "Exactly." Then she paused, remembering what she said. "Uh, and I'm sure that Ladybug and Cat Noir—if they were dating—would feel the same way."

Adrien's lips twitched into a smile. "Right, of course."

The bell rang, and all the students closed their textbooks and stuffed them in their bags.

Adrien jumped, turning to glance guiltily at his open textbook. "Guess neither of us got the reading done."

"We can just meet up after school and study together," Marinette suggested, closing her book, and putting it in her bag.

Adrien's eyes brightened, but then he gasped. "Oh, that reminds me. My father wants to meet you. I'm supposed to bring you home with me, and then he'll see you."

Marinette's jaw dropped. "Wh-what? He...he wants to meet me? Why?"

Adrien grinned. "He saw the jacket you made and was impressed. Very impressed."

Marinette felt a flash of dizziness. "Gabriel Agreste...l-likes my work?"

Adrien chuckled, sliding his textbook into his backpack and rising to his feet. "I told you that your work is incredible. Guess the cat's out of the bag now."

"Adrien, does he..." Marinette hesitated. "Does he support us dating? Our relationship?"

Adrien licked his lips nervously. "He doesn't know. I'm going to tell him today." He held out his hand to Marinette. "Come on, we're going to be late to Trig."

Marinette clasped Adrien's hand and let him pull her to her feet. She was surprised to see that Adrien's palms were clammy and cold.

"You okay? You seem nervous." She asked curiously as they left the classroom together.

"I'm just worried about you, I guess." Adrien glanced over his shoulder at Marinette.

Marinette smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine, kitty." She felt a nag in her chest, and she realized her words weren't altogether true.

"You weren't this morning."

"Okay, well, I'll be fine," Marinette amended. "We're a team, aren't we?"

Adrien nodded uneasily, thinking of the upcoming appointment. "Yeah."

* * *

 _ **Any predictions on how the interview will turn out? ;) Don't worry, it all works out in the end.**_ _ **Leave a review with your thoughts thus far!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette started awake as the final school bell rang, cutting through her dreams. Alya put a hand on her shoulder.

"I would've woken you, but I figured you needed the extra sleep." Alya grinned wryly. "You gonna be okay, girl?"

Marinette blinked and rubbed her eyes. They still felt heavy, as if they were full of sand. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Hopefully my meeting with Adrien's father goes well."

Alya's eyes widened. "Wait, you're going to see Adrien's dad?"

Marinette nodding, yawning widely. "Uh huh."

Alya laughed. "Girl, he's going to love you! Don't worry about it, you've got some mad skills." Alya let go of Marinette's shoulder and started putting her notes away in her bag. "Well, I have an interview with the police for the Ladyblog, so I gotta split." She stood and slipped her bag onto her shoulder. "Call me after the meeting! Good luck!" She waved and pushed her way through the crowds of people, heading outside.

Marinette yawned again and looked down at her notes. With a start, she realized that she had neglected to take any real notes from the lecture; her notebook was covered with doodles and sketches. Marinette huffed in annoyance and shoved her notebook and pen into her backpack.

"Did you see that daddy's adding a new wing to the hotel?" Chloe boasted to Sabrina as they walked out the door. "We're going to be on the news and everything." Chloe shot Marinette a look and added. "It's way bigger than, say, a bakery."

"Wow, Chloe!" Sabrina squeaked, and their voices faded down the hallway. Marinette glared at Chloe's retreating figure, but her heart wasn't really in her rivalry with the mayor's daughter today. She had bigger worries.

"You ready, Bugs?" Adrien beamed down at her, holding out his hand.

"I guess." Marinette smiled hesitantly and grasped Adrien's outstretched hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Here, I can grab that for you." Adrien bent and retrieved Marinette's pink backpack.

"Aww, thanks," Marinette answered, her smile widening. "You're so sweet."

"Anything for you," Adrien said cheerfully, slinging his girlfriend's bag over his shoulder. "Come on, we have an appointment."

Adrien's heart was pounding as he led Marinette to his car. He forced an encouraging smile as he pulled open the door.

"Ladies first." He winked, trying to disguise the tremor in his voice.

Marinette giggled and stepped into the small silver car. Adrien followed, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Nathalie, this is Marinette," Adrien introduced. "She has an appointment with my father. Marinette, this is Nathalie, my father's secretary."

"Pleasure to meet you, Marinette," Nathalie said tonelessly.

"You too!" Marinette grinned nervously. She shot Adrien a confused look as Nathalie started the engine.

"She's always like that," Adrien murmured to Marinette. "It's not just you."

Marinette nodded, a look of relief flashing across her features. "Oh good."

Adrien smiled briefly and laced his fingers in his lap, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

Marinette shifted in her seat awkwardly. "Um, Adrien? Did you have any notes from last hour? I might've...fallen asleep."

Adrien chuckled. "I took some, yes. I'll show you whenever we finish the reading from today too."

Marinette laughed regretfully. "Oh yeah, that too."

The rest of the journey was silent, with Adrien constantly rubbing his hands on his jeans and Marinette shifting in her seat next to him. It seemed like the ride lasted forever to Adrien, and he bounded nervously out of the car when Nathalie finally pulled in.

"Come on, he'll be waiting for us in his office." Adrien offered his hand to Marinette as she stepped out of his car.

"Lead the way," Marinette said promptly.

Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand and led her through his house. Marinette's eyes grew wider and wider as Adrien took her through the more elaborate rooms and displays in his home.

"And you live here?" Marinette whispered in awe as they walked past Mr. Agreste's portrait gallery.

"Now you see why I so excited to get out of this place and become someone else." Adrien winced as Marinette stared up at a large picture of him.

"I think it's beautiful," Marinette breathed, her eyes glassing over. Adrien chuckled.

"Uhh, I mean..." Marinette swallowed as her cheeks flushed. "The house. The house is beautiful."

Adrien smirked. He and Marinette stopped in front of his father's office door, and Adrien pulled his hand away from Marinette's. "Well, this is it. Do you want me to come in with you?"

Marinette looked up at him pleadingly. "Will you?"

"Of course." Adrien wet his lips nervously, then lifted his shaking hand and knocked three times on the inky black door.

"Enter."

Marinette took a deep breath and grasped the doorknob. Adrien smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, bugs. He'll like you. Everyone does."

Marinette glanced at Adrien skeptically. "Not everyone. I'm pretty sure that Hawkmoth hates me," she said dryly.

Adrien shrugged. "Yeah, well, he's a super villain. My father's not, remember?" He gestured toward the door. "Go ahead, Marinette. It'll be fine."

As Adrien spoke the words, he felt a flash of doubt. He pushed it away as his girlfriend turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

Adrien's father sat staring at his computer, his face his as blank as the wall behind him. He didn't look up until Marinette coughed and sat across from him.

"Father," Adrien began, stepping into the room. "This is my friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's—"

"Excuse us, please, Adrien." Mr. Agreste stared at Marinette, ignoring his son.

Adrien's face colored slightly. "Father, I need to tell you—"

"Now, Adrien." Mr. Agreste snapped. Adrien's cheeks reddened further, and a flash of anger appeared in his eyes. Marinette caught his eye and nodded, smiling gently. Adrien's eyes softened, and he nodded once, stepping out and shutting the door. Marinette watched him go with a pang of anxiety. Then she jumped as Adrien's father began to speak.

"We've met before, I believe."

"Yes sir. I designed a derby hat for Adrien that he later modeled." Marinette smiled at the memory. She and Adrien had come so far since that day. She could still remember the elation and excitement she had felt when Adrien took her hat.

Mr. Agreste frowned. "Yes. I do remember that." He studied Marinette intently. "You seem to have quite the eye for fashion. The jacket you created for Adrien was truly a masterpiece. The elaborate stitching and the blend of fabrics was very well done."

"Th-thank you," Marinette stammered. "I wanted to make him something that suited him, and something that I knew he'd like and wear."

Adrien's father nodded knowingly, his eyes beginning to light up. "Indeed. I myself strive to design things for him that only fit his image, but also that complement his personality and interests."

 _Wonder if you really know his interests and personality,_ Marinette thought to herself.

Mr. Agreste gazed at Marinette, his eyes darkening. "How do you know my son well enough to design a jacket so suited and fitted to him?"

Marinette brushed her hair out of her face nervously, and her heart rate quickened. "I, uh..."

"Oh, I remember now." Mr. Agreste rose to his feet and straightened his creamy white suit. "You were the child who, shall we say, _borrowed_ my book. You are one of his admirers."

Marinette's face reddened. "Y-yes sir."

"In that case—" Adrien's father broke off as the door to his office swung open.

Adrien burst through the door. "Father, I need to tell you something," he said bluntly. "Marinette is my girlfriend."

Mr. Agreste was stunned. He stared at his son, then at Marinette, and then turned back to his son.

"She's my girlfriend," Adrien repeated, stepping closer and clasping Marinette's hand. "That's how she knows me so well. I love her."

Marinette's blush deepened, and her heart fluttered in her chest. "You were listening?" She murmured.

"Cats are great at eavesdropping," He whispered back, squeezing her hand.

Adrien's father was still speechless, his face slowly reddening.

"You-you started dating someone without my consent?" He said in a low voice.

"I don't need your consent to fall in love," Adrien argued.

"Adrien, you—" Mr. Agreste broke off, looking back to Marinette. "Marinette, it's time for you to go home."

Marinette gulped. "Y-yes sir."

"No, don't go." Adrien gripped her hand tightly. "Stay."

"No, Adrien," Marinette pulled away and backed to the door. "This is between you and your father. I don't want to intrude."

"Marinette—" Adrien said in anguish, reaching out to her.

"Nathalie will show you out," Mr. Agreste said.

Marinette nodded, her heart pounding. "Thank you for your t-time sir. I appreciate your p-praise." She scrambled behind her for the doorknob.

Adrien's father nodded silently.

Marinette locked eyes with her boyfriend. He looked worried and troubled, and Marinette could tell he wanted her to stay.

"Remember the bench," Marinette said softly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Adrien swallowed and nodded. "Y-yeah."

Marinette smiled and backed through the doorway. Her heart seemed to throb, and she closed the door.

"You did the right thing, Marinette," Tikki whispered.

"By leaving him with his father?" Marinette stared at the door intensely, wishing she had laser vision. "I just wish I could make him understand that Adrien deserves more."

Tikki ducked back into Marinette's purse as Nathalie's heels clicked on the marble floor, indicating her presence. Marinette turned around as the secretary held up Marinette's pink backpack wordlessly.

"Thanks," Marinette said dully, taking her bag and slinging it over her shoulders.

Nathalie put a hand on Marinette's shoulder and led her toward the door. "Thank you for coming," Nathalie said suddenly. "Mr. Agreste takes a special interest in young fashion designers. I'm sure he'll be in touch with you soon."

"Oh, uh, thank you," Marinette responded, stopping in front of the door. "But I don't know if he likes me."

Nathalie pursed her lips. "You are Adrien's girlfriend, correct?"

Marinette looked up, panicked. "Wh-what? How did you know?"

Nathalie smiled, amused. "Who do you think drives him to your house every day?"

"I thought it was his bodyguard."

Nathalie shook her head. "He's away on a family emergency."

"Oh." Marinette blushed. "Does Adrien...does he talk about me very much?"

Nathalie flashed her a quick smile. "All the time."

"Oh gosh." Marinette put her hands on her flaming cheeks. "You must know a lot then."

Nathalie tilted her head. "I think Mr. Agreste will take a special interest in you,

Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

"Good or bad?" Marinette asked nervously.

Nathalie looked down at Marinette impassively. "We shall see."

She gestured toward the door, and Marinette clasped the handle.

Suddenly the door to Mr. Agreste's study burst open, and Adrien stormed out, red faced and abrupt.

"Adrien! Come back here this instant!" Mr. Agreste snapped.

Adrien ignored him and slammed the door shut behind him.

Marinette watched speechlessly as her boyfriend strode jerkily across the room towards her. His eyebrows were knit in anger, and his green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Adrien—" Nathalie began, taking a step closer to Adrien.

"Come on, Marinette," Adrien cut across her, holding out his hand. "We're leaving."

"Your father—" Nathalie tried again.

"I said, we're leaving," Adrien snapped, ignoring his father's secretary, grabbing Marinette's wrist and dragging her out the front door.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the cliffhanger. :) But it all comes out soon, I promise. Don't go away, I'm in the process of posting the rest!**_

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here comes the climax! I know it's a little rough around the edges, so sorry about that. Moving across the country takes precedence over fanfiction, I'm afraid.**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"A-Adrien?" Marinette stammered as her boyfriend slammed the door behind them. "Are you okay?"

Adrien didn't answer. He marched across the courtyard with Marinette in tow and stopped at an access panel adjacent to the gates.

"What did your father say?" Marinette tried again as Adrien's fingers flitted across the small computer screen. "Did he forbid you from dating me?"

"He can't forbid me from doing anything. I don't need his permission to have a girlfriend," Adrien muttered darkly. "Or to go to school."

"He didn't forbid you from going to school again, did he?" Marinette whispered, horrified. Adrien didn't answer. "Whiskers, it's me," Marinette said softly, rubbing his arm. "Talk to me, what'd he say?"

Adrien looked up as the gate buzzed and began to slide open. He glanced at Marinette, and some of the hardness around his eyes faded.

"Come on," he said shortly. "I need to put some distance between us and this place."

Marinette sighed as Adrien pulled her away from his home. She'd never seen him this angry, and she felt her stomach tighten in fear-but another part of her exulted. _He must really love me to stand up to his father like that,_ Marinette realized.

"Will you please tell me what he said?" Marinette said softly.

"What does it matter?" Adrien said sharply. "It won't stop me."

"Adrien, I don't want to come between you and your father," Marinette started, but Adrien cut across her.

"Bugs, you don't get it. I don't care about him. He's never even respected me as a person, much less his son. I'm just supposed to smile and be the perfect son, a...a handsome little mannequin to a fashion designer who never leaves his house." Adrien kicked a small rock viciously.

"He is your father."

Adrien snorted. "Then he'd better start acting like it."

Marinette opened her mouth, then reconsidered and shut it.

Adrien glanced at her. "Sorry. I guess I've been waiting to get that off my chest."

"No, it's okay." Marinette exhaled. "I've just...never seen you like this."

Adrien stared moodily at the ground and grunted. Marinette watched him anxiously as they walked down the street. Maybe her "perfect Adrien" wasn't so perfect after all.

"Oh, Adri-kins!" Chloe appeared down the street, and Adrien's head shot up nervously. Chloe ran toward him and threw her arms around him, breaking Marinette's grip on his hand. A huge crowd of reporters swarmed up behind the mayor's daughter and Marinette's boyfriend, shoving Marinette out of the way.

"Hey!" She snapped, trying to push her way back through the reporters. "Let me through!"

"Adrien, I was just telling everyone how your father helped design the new suites in the hotel that are named after me," Chloe said, batting her eyelashes and clutching Adrien's shoulders.

"What?" Adrien said, bewildered.

"And-and how you helped because you love me," Chloe added, plastering a huge grin on her face. She pulled a tube of lipstick out of her pocket and quickly swabbed it over her lips. Adrien's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, not today, Chloe!" Marinette groaned, renewing her efforts to worm her way through the cameramen.

"Chloe," Adrien spat, taking a step closer to the mayor's daughter. "I don't care if my father helped design your special suite. I most certainly did not, and I'm sick of you telling everyone that we're dating." Adrien turned on his heel and stormed through the crowd of people, and they parted before him, their cameras flashing. Adrien reached Marinette and put his arm around her. "This is my girlfriend, and I'm done with you trying to hurt her. We're through. I'm not going to be your only friend anymore."

Chloe's face turned bright red as Marinette slipped her arm around Adrien's waist.

"But...but..." Chloe stammered, the tube of pink lipstick falling from her hand. "A-Adrien?"

"Ms. Bourgeois, is this true?" The reporters clamored closer to Chloe.

"It's...it's..." Chloe mumbled, shying away from the flashing cameras.

Adrien opened his mouth to make another retort, but Marinette squeezed him gently.

"Kitty, calm down, I don't want you to get akumatized."

Adrien snapped his jaw shut. "Oh. Y-you're right, I'm sorry." He took a deep and shaky breath.

"I've never seen you that furious," Marinette admitted, starting to lead Adrien away from the scene. "It was a little scary."

Adrien's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I guess I just lost control."

"I don't blame you." Marinette cringed at the memory of the day's events. "Thanks for standing up for me, though."

"I'll always stand up for my Lady," Adrien said immediately, squeezing her shoulder.

"Aww, how cute." A figure dropped down in front of Adrien and Marinette. "Adrien and his girlfriend."

Marinette gasped as the figure rose to her feet. The woman had a sparkling pink dress and blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She had a tube of lipstick hanging on a chain around her neck that swung forward as the girl stepped closer to Adrien and Marinette. A dark mask stretched across her blue eyes, and she laughed derisively.

Adrien instinctively shoved Marinette behind him. "Get out of here! I'll hold her off while you go get Ladybug."

"Adrien, that's got to be Chloe!" Marinette argued, pushing back against him. "She'll have it out for you specifically! You need to leave and find a safe place!"

Adrien ignored her and tried to shove her further away. "I'm not leaving you!"

"And you ask me to leave you?" Marinette gripped his arms. "Adrien...Whiskers...go. I'm not losing you to her. I will need your help, but she's out for Adrien." She sighed. "Hopefully I can hold her off until Cat Noir comes."

Adrien stared at her, trying to come up with another excuse.

"I'll be fine." Marinette forced a smile. "I've got a secret, remember?"

Still Adrien hesitated, until Marinette went up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Go on, kitty."

Adrien blinked and backed away. "Yes, m'lady."

"Adrien, don't go!" The akumatized lady called. "We haven't been properly introduced yet."

Adrien snorted and turned away. "I know who you are, Chloe."

The villain laughed shrilly. "Oh, I'm not Chloe anymore. I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." Her eyes narrowed, and she popped off the cap on her lipstick that hung around her neck. "And all the world will love me, starting with you!"

Adrien snorted. "Good luck with that." He turned on his heel and started to run from the scene.

"Not so fast, Adri-kins!" Aphrodite quickly applied a fresh coat of lipstick on her puffy pink lips. Marinette suddenly felt an impending sense of dread, and she moved up closer to Aphrodite, unsure what was happening.

"Come back, little Agreste," Aphrodite called, bringing her hand to her lips and blowing a kiss in Adrien's direction.

"Watch out, Adrien!" Marinette yelled, running forward and trying to knock the lipstick out of the supervillain's grip.

Aphrodite took a step back and Marinette's hand hit nothing but air. "Too late!" Aphrodite chuckled as she watched Adrien stop dead in his tracks.

"No!" Marinette cried, waiting to see Adrien crumple. Instead, her boyfriend turned around and stared back at them. "A-Adrien?"

"Is that you, Aphrodite?" Adrien called back, striding briskly over to Marinette. He had a pink lipstick mark on his cheek, as if someone had planted a kiss on his cheekbone. Adrien frowned as he got closer. "No, you're not her. Where is she?"

"Whiskers, it's me. Marinette!" Marinette's stomach dropped like a stone as Adrien looked right through her, and she gripped his hands worriedly. Adrien stared at her in confusion.

"Here I am, my love," Aphrodite crooned, pushing Marinette out of the way and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Marinette watched in horror as Adrien's face broke into a grin. "Aphrodite! My sweet, I found you!" Adrien hugged the supervillain tenderly, and Marinette's eyes pricked with tears.

"No..." Marinette muttered, backing away from her boyfriend and the love goddess. "I've lost him." She swung around ran blindly from the scene, wiping tears away as they ran down her cheeks. She stumbled over a crack in sidewalk and collapsed into a side alley, sobbing openly.

Tikki popped out of Marinette's bag and zoomed up in front of her face. "Marinette, calm down, it's going to be okay!"

"How?" Marinette croaked, rolling over and burying her face in her hands. "Tikki, it was my fault! If only I had convinced him to go sooner-"

"It is not your fault!" Tikki hovered closer to her master, wiping a tear from her cheek. "You did your best, Marinette, and you did convince him to go." Tikki pointed to Marinette's steel black earrings. "And you can save him! I know you can!"

"But I've already lost him! I can't do it without Cat Noir, Tikki!" Marinette cried.

"He needs you, Marinette. He's relying on you to save you." Tikki paused. "He trusts you."

Marinette's head jerked up, memories flashing before her eyes. She heard Alya recount to her all of Ladybug's victories. She heard Officer Raincomprix expressing his gratitude and belief in her. Then Adrien's voice filled her mind. "Do you trust her enough to keep me safe?" His voice rang in her memory.

Marinette rose to her feet determinedly, her heart lifting. "Tikki, I've got to help him."

"That's my girl!" Tikki cheered, zooming around Marinette's head excitedly.

Marinette clenched her fists at her sides. "Tikki, spots on!"

Tikki zipped into Marinette's earrings, and Marinette felt a new resolve forming in her chest as the Ladybug suit materialized around her.

"Time to break some hearts!" Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and sent it flying up into the air. Quickly, she lashed it around a chimney and yanked on it, letting it carry her across the rooftops. She spotted the sparkling dress of the love goddess and bounded down off the shingles down to land in front of the villain. Adrien was still clutching her shoulders, with the lipstick on his cheek shining in the evening sun. Several other boys clamored around Aphrodite, all with the same lipstick marks on their cheeks.

"Aphrodite, let them go!" Ladybug said loudly, swinging her yo-yo threateningly.

"Ladybug!" Aphrodite sneered, stepping across Adrien and hiding him from view. "Never! They're mine now!"

"Do...do I know you?" Adrien asked curiously, frowning as he stared at Ladybug.

"Yes, Adrien," Ladybug answered firmly. "Yes, you do." She thrust her yo-yo forward, aiming for her boyfriend.

Aphrodite stepped in front of Adrien and grabbed Ladybug's yo-yo out of the air. "Ladybug, I think it's about time you joined my fan club!"

"I've got my own fan club, Aphrodite!" Ladybug yanked back on her yo-yo, and Aphrodite stumbled forward, the lipstick tube around her neck swinging forward.

"That must be where the akuma is," Ladybug muttered, realizing the significance of the kisses on all the boys' cheeks. Aphrodite untangled herself from the wire and scrambled back, panting.

"Are you okay, Aphrodite?" All the boys surrounding the villain asked in unison. Ladybug felt a pang in her heart as she heard Adrien's voice among them.

"I'm fine!" Aphrodite snapped, jumping to her feet. Her hands shot up around her neck, and her fingers closed around the tube of lipstick.

"Oh no you don't!" Ladybug shot out her yo-yo and wrapped it around the chain. She yanked desperately on the chain, bracing her heels into the ground. The gold links remained firm, and Aphrodite cackled triumphantly.

"It's unbreakable, Ladybug." Aphrodite smirked. "I'd like to see you try to break my hold over these boys."

"Watch closely then." Ladybug's yo-yo zipped back into her hand, and the superhero thrust her weapon up into the air. "Lucky charm!"

Her yo-yo blinked with light, and a small butter knife fell into her hands.

"A knife?" Ladybug frowned and scanned her surroundings for clues. Adrien stepped out from behind Aphrodite, and Marinette's eyes fell on his ring. Then she glanced up at Aphrodite's tube of lipstick and smirked. "This'll be easy."

"Enough with this, Ladybug!" Aphrodite grabbed her pink lipstick. "Time for you to hand over your miraculous."

"Oh, but I still need to meet your fan club!" Ladybug grinned and raced toward the goddess of love and her entourage. The boys stared blankly at her, and Ladybug shoved through them until she stood before her boyfriend.

Adrien's eyes narrowed as he studied her. "I-I know you."

"Yup." Ladybug grabbed his arm and yanked him toward her.

"Ignore her!" Aphrodite yelled, trying to push her way through her admirers. They all grabbed her and urged her to be careful. "I'm your beloved."

"Where did we meet?" Adrien asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Ladybug grabbed his hands and kissed him-hard. As their lips met, Ladybug slipped the silver ring off his finger.

Adrien's eyes popped open as Ladybug poured her heart into the kiss.  
 _This is for you, Whiskers,_ she thought as she palmed his ring.

Adrien gasped, and Ladybug pulled away. "Lady, I'm already in love with Aphrodite," he stammered. The lipstick mark shimmered on his cheek, and he stuffed his hands nervously in his pockets. Then his eyes widened as he looked down at his hands. "My-my ring! Give that back!"

But Ladybug had already moved into the second part of her plan. As Aphrodite lifted the pink tube to her lips, Ladybug took Adrien's ring and shoved it up the base of the tube, covering the small wheel that opened the lipstick itself up to exposure. Then she took two steps back and swung her yo-yo at Adrien's ring, wrapping its wire tight around it. Digging her heels into the ground, Ladybug tugged at the line, and the wheel twisted furiously. The pink wax suddenly shot out of the tube, poking Aphrodite in the nose.

"Hey!" Aphrodite frowned in annoyance. Ladybug gave one more hearty yank on her yo-yo, then grabbed her butter knife and pinched it at the tip. Pulling back her yo-yo, she snatched Adrien's ring and closed her fist tight around her boyfriend's miraculous. Then she brought her arm up and flung the knife at the elongated pink wax, aiming for where the stick met the case. The knife sheared cleanly through the stick, and the wax fell to the ground.

"No!" Aphrodite wailed as a black, silky butterfly fluttered out of her broken tube.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug reeled in her yo-yo and traced a finger up the middle. She swung her yo-yo around and flung it at the akuma. "Time to de-evilize!"

Her yo-yo quickly encased the black butterfly, and Ladybug pulled it back in, catching it easily. "Gotcha!"

Ladybug tapped her yo-yo and released the white butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly!"

She bent and grabbed the butter knife. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She cried, throwing the knife up into the air.

Ladybug smiled as her little ladybugs swarmed over the crowd of boys around Chloe Bourgeois. She walked over to Adrien as the lipstick mark faded off his cheek.

He blinked and looked around, his eyes falling on Ladybug.

"Ladybug!" He rushed to her, reaching out to hug her.

"Whiskers!" Ladybug hissed, stepping to one side. "There's a billion reporters over there. Not now!"

Adrien jumped, turning to see a crowd of flashing cameras.

"Ladybug! Is this a friend of yours?"

"Did you come here to save him?

"How do you know Adrien Agreste?"

Ladybug made a face at her boyfriend. "See what you did?"

He stared at her in confusion. "Save me? What happened? Where's Aphrodite?"  
"Oh, I took care of her." Ladybug winked. "And, uh, you got a new girlfriend."

Adrien's eyes widened. "Wait..."

Ladybug's earrings blinked warningly, and she jerked her hand up nervously.

"Listen, Adrien." Ladybug reached out a hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the crowd. "I, uh, have some advice for you." She glanced behind them, ensuring that her back was to the photographers before opening her hand and holding out his silver ring to him.

"My miraculous!" Adrien said in a hushed tone, grabbing the ring and slipping it on his finger. "What happened, Bugs?" He demanded.

"Meet me at the bench," she whispered, pulling away from him and unslinging her yo-yo. She scanned the city, and her eyes fell on the Agreste mansion just down the street. "I have one more thing I need to do."

"O-okay," Adrien said, confused.

"Oh," Ladybug paused as she locked her yo-yo around a telephone pole. "You should go apologize to Chloe."

Adrien pursed his lips, but he nodded reluctantly. "If you say so, Ladybug."

"Bug out!" Ladybug called, waving to the reporters as she swung away from the crowd of people. Adrien grew smaller and smaller in her vision until she swung out of his line of sight. She landed on the cream-colored walls of the Agreste mansion lightly and carefully slid down the walls to hide behind the corner.

Tikki zipped out of her earrings, and Ladybug disappeared in a flash of light.

Marinette caught her kwami and smiled at her. "You were right, Tikki. All I had to do was trust myself."

"I knew you could do it," Tikki said weakly.

"I have gotten pretty good at saving the day," Marinette admitted, grinning.

Tikki shook her head. "Not that. You believed in yourself. You trusted your gut and saved Adrien by yourself, even though it was hard."

Marinette smiled, a warmth in her chest. "Thanks, Tikki." She glanced up at the high creamy wall that towered over her. "Speaking of that, I have another appointment with Adrien's father."

"You do?" Tikki frowned. "I thought you just had the one."

"I set up this one myself." Marinette winked. "I'll get you some food while I'm in there, okay?"

Tikki nodded, her eyes twinkling merrily. "Good luck!"


	8. Chapter 8--Epilogue

Marinette took a deep breath and glanced at Mr. Agreste's secretary. Nathalie nodded encouragingly, urging her onward. Marinette steeled herself and knocked three times on the oily black door of the study of Gabriel Agreste.

"Enter."

Marinette grasped the doorknob, turning it and pushing open the door.

Mr. Agreste didn't appear to have moved even five feet since his previous meeting with Marinette, but he glanced up from his computer as Marinette walked into the room.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," he said coldly. "I thought I told you to leave."

Marinette bit her tongue, forcing herself to speak. "I-I did sir. But I came back." She gestured to the chair behind the desk. "May I sit down?"

Adrien's father studied her, then nodded once.

"Mr. Agreste," Marinette began, clenching her fists in her lap to keep them from shaking. "Adrien told me that you forbid him from going to school because he met me there, is that correct?"

Adrien's father nodded briefly. "If I cannot trust him to stay out of trouble, he must remain under supervision."

"Sir, is falling in love getting into trouble?" Marinette said boldly. She shifted in her chair before continuing. "Mr. Agreste, I know Adrien. He chafes under orders, he's stubborn, and he has a nasty temper when people threaten him or his friends." She smiled wryly. "The more you push him, the more he pushes back."

Mr. Agreste nodded hesitantly, not answering.

"I can understand why you don't want us to be in a relationship," Marinette acknowledged, "But Adrien needs to be in school. He loves it, and he's an excellent student." She tilted her head. "And the more you try to keep him from going, the more he'll alienate himself from you. It makes me sad to see him so put out and...and upset about his relationship with you." Marinette's voice trembled, and she clenched her hands harder. "I want him to be happy, sir, and I care about him. I hope you can be the father he needs right now." Marinette trailed off, watching Adrien's father closely. Mr. Agreste's gaze had dropped as Marinette had pressed on, and his eyes rested on Marinette's shoulders.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," He began, and Marinette braced herself for a lecture. "...did you design your own clothes?"

"Oh." Marinette blinked, relaxing. "Yes, yes I did."

"Hm." Mr. Agreste pursed his lips. "I am impressed yet again." He cleared his throat. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I hope you realize that my relationship with my son is none of your business." Marinette's throat tightened as she felt a wave of despair. "Y-yes sir."

"But," Adrien's father continued, "I admire your courage and boldness in coming to speak to me about my son. In addition, your skill as a fashion designer is notable." He paused and studied her. "Adrien is lucky to have a friend like you."

Marinette's heart bubbled in her chest, and she resisted the urge to cheer. "Thank you, Mr. Agreste."

"I've decided that Adrien is to remain in school," Mr. Agreste went on, rising to his feet, "So long as he manages to stay on top of his school work and busy schedule. You are free to continue in your relationship if he keeps his schedule and his modeling. Your designs for him will also be considered in the upcoming photoshoots."

"Thank you, sir!" Marinette beamed, also jumping to her feet.

"And you must watch out for him," Mr. Agreste said softly. "If anything happened to him..."

"I will, sir." Marinette nodded firmly. "I will."

Adrien paced nervously in front of the worn wooden bench beneath the Eiffel Tower. The sun was setting over the Seine, and the orange and purple sky reflected on the river, but Adrien was too distracted to notice.

"Plagg, what happened?" Adrien demanded, "Ladybug had to save me? From what?"

"I don't know," Plagg yawned and nestled down on Adrien's shoulder. "I was asleep."

"You're so lazy," Adrien accused. "The world could end, and you'd sit there asleep with your camembert."

Plagg's ears twitched. "Mmm, camembert."

"Did someone say camembert?" Marinette strode over to Plagg and held out a small slice of cheese.

"Yes!" Plagg exulted, snagging the cheese from her hand. "Finally, someone gets it!"

"Marinette!" Adrien swung around and threw his arms around her. "You're okay! I was worried when you took so long!"

Marinette laughed. "What, no trust in the lucky bug?" She squeezed him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"What happened?" Adrien insisted, pulling away and putting his hands on her shoulders. "What happened to Aphrodite?"

"She...she made you love her instead of me." Marinette's gaze slid away from Adrien's. "Just like I dreamed."

Adrien started, his eyes widening. "That was your nightmare? That I would leave you in a fight?"

Marinette shrugged, uncomfortable. "And that you didn't want me anymore."

"Oh Bugs." Adrien winced and cupped his hand on her chin, looking her directly in the eye "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Marinette assured him, smiling faintly. "I saved you, so it's all good."

"But...but you were so nervous earlier, with the curator." Adrien knit his brows thoughtfully. "What changed?"

Marinette exhaled, thinking. "I guess I realized that everyone else believed in me, and not only was I the only one you could save you, but I really, actually could do it." She shrugged. "So I stepped up and took care of it."

"Wow." Adrien stared at her in open admiration. "I'm proud of you, Marinette."

Marinette winked. "That's not all I did today. I went back and talked to your father. He-"

"You did what?" Adrien exclaimed, startled.

"Shh, I'm not done yet." Marinette's eyes twinkled as she put her finger over Adrien's lips. "He's going to let you go back to school, and to let us stay together as long as you keep wearing my designs and stay on top of your schoolwork."

"But...but..." Adrien stumbled back, collapsing on the bench behind him, astonished. "H-How? What did you say?"

"A lot of things," Marinette admitted, sitting next to him. "One of them must've done the trick."

Adrien's jaw hung open as he stared at his girlfriend in amazement.

Marinette giggled, taking her finger and pushing his jaw closed. "What? Is that so surprising?"

"You really are Ladybug," Adrien said softly, his eyes wide.

Marinette burst out laughing. "Did you have any doubts, Whiskers?"

"I love you," Adrien announced, slipping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "Will you kiss me, you miraculous Ladybug, you?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Marinette winked and put her hands on his chest. "I guess I can kiss the coolest Cat in town." Her eyelids fluttered closed as she kissed her boyfriend.

 _Maybe neither of us is perfect,_ she thought to herself, Adrien's lips tight against hers, _but we do need and trust each other, which gives us all the power we need._

* * *

 ** _Awww. :) Yeah, sorry about the rough finish. I really needed to get this done...but I think it turned out pretty good, right? Leave a review if you agree!_**

 ** _So, I'm signing off for a year and a half! Hopefully Season 2 will actually be done by the time I'm back, right?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _~Maylyn~_**


End file.
